fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts, Part One: Turnabout Intruder
Kingdom Hearts, Part One: Turnabout Intruder is the sixth official story in author William Raymer's Chipmunk Tour Saga series of stories (and the first installment in the three-part series-ending Kingdom Hearts trilogy). Writing on this story began and ended in 2009. It is a cross-over between Alvin and the Chipmunks and the on-going television series NCIS. The final scene of the story, which leads directly into the first scene of Kingdom Hearts, Part Two: What You Leave Behind, was inspired by the crash of the saucer section of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D in the motion picture Star Trek Generations. Synopsis The story begins with an alternate version of the final scene of More Than Meets The Eye: Rebecca Hawkins observing a break-in in a building across the street from the hotel the staff of the "Chipmunk Adventure 20th Anniversary Tour" is staying at before their Washington, D.C. tour stop. The next morning, agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service speak to both Alvin Seville and Rebecca-we here learn that a Marine Corps Chief Petty Officer was murdered during the break-in. An object was stolen during the incident: a sliver of an object known as the All Spark. NCIS' Major Case Response Team is placed on detached assignment to assist the Toon Force Rangers in their own investigation. A lead on the culprit behind the break-in is discovered, leading the MCRT to leave the Astro MegaShip, leaving two of its members on board. Suddenly, out in space, the United Galactic Federation Starship Enterprise is attacked and destroyed-but not before two crewmembers escape. They are later rescued by the Tour staff. However, they too are subsequently attacked by Galvatron, a servant of the evil Unicron. The Tour staff evacuates to the Astro MegaShuttle and escape from the MegaShip's remains just before they explode. However, the shock wave sends the MegaShuttle into the atmosphere of a nearby and unknown planet. TO BE CONTINUED.... [[Kingdom Hearts, Part Two: What You Leave Behind|And the Saga continues...]] Character Copyrights Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor-Owned by Bagdasarian Productions, Inc. Max Goof, Roxanne Martin-Goof, Lizzie McGuire, Ren and Louis Stevens, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Launch (Experiment 607), Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Robbie Ray Stewart-Owned by Disney Enterprises, Inc. Jett Jackson-Owned by Echo Bridge Entertainment (as successor-in-interest to Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc.) and Disney Enterprises, Inc. Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby, Zeo (Jookiba Experiment Offspring Alpha)-Owned by the Author. Johnny 5-Owned by TriStar Pictures. All The Price is Right references-Owned by Fremantle Media North America, Inc. Rebecca Hawkins-Owned by Studio Gallop and Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character name owned by 4Kids Entertainment, Inc.). All Power Rangers references-Owned by SCG Power Rangers, LLC./Toei Company, Ltd. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, Timothy "Tim" McGee, Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Ziva David, Leon Vance, Jimmy Palmer and Tobias Fornell (NCIS)-Owned by CBS Studios, Inc. All Transformers references-Owned by Hasbro Toys, Inc. Chipmunk Tour Trivia For reasons similar to chapters 5 and 6 of [[Ohana, Interrupted|Ohana, Interrupted]] and the majority of Wildcat Spirits Forever!, Chapters 3 through 6 of Kingdom Hearts, Part One: Turnabout Intruder were edited in 2009. This was because William Raymer had severed all ties to actress-singer-songwriter Joanna Pacitti following Pacitti's disqualification from the reality television series American Idol. Pacitti was replaced by Kylie Styles, a character from the television series Power Rangers: DinoThunder. Pacitti is in the process of reinstatement to the Chipmunk Tour Saga-William Raymer is re-editing the C.T.S. stories for The Seville Library, a repository for Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fiction. External links * [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4791872/1/Chipmunk_Tour_Saga_Turnabout_Intruder Kingdom Hearts, Part One: Turnabout Intruder on FanFiction.net] Category:Crossovers Category:Chipmunk Tour Saga stories Category:Fan Fiction